In recent years, there are growing demands for achieving improved energy management, convenience, energy efficiency, etc. by introducing home energy management systems (HEMS), smart grids, etc. in office buildings, hotels, houses, etc. to perform remote control and centralized management control of apparatuses.
Wi-Fi communications are becoming widely available in office buildings, hotels, houses, etc. mainly in Europe and North America. Wi-Fi compatible portable terminals are also rapidly becoming widely available, and demands for controlling apparatuses using portable terminals etc. are expected to increase in the future.
Conventionally, communication devices that connect between an apparatus and an apparatus are known (see Patent Literature 1). A communication device in Patent Literature 1 includes a rotatable cover. By rotating the cover, an indicating state in which all indicator lamps are exposed and a non-indicating state in which all the indicator lamps are covered can be switched. The communication device in Patent Literature 1 is turned to the non-indicating state, in which all the indicator lamps are covered, when there is no need to check communication status, etc., thereby preventing lighting and flashing of the indicator lamps from disturbing the eyes.